


Little Gifts

by babywarg (morphaileffect)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg
Summary: They’d said, “No gifts.” Tony couldn’t remember who said it first. It probably wasn’t him, because he loved giving gifts.But they’d agreed. So Tony had to make that promise.Even if he broke that promise on a regular basis.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Little Gifts

They’d said, “No gifts.” Tony couldn’t remember who said it first. It probably wasn’t him, because he _loved_ giving gifts.

But they’d agreed. So Tony had to make that promise.

Even if he broke that promise on a regular basis.

If he heard Stephen complain about anything, anything at all (in the physical plane - nothing he could do about the wonky atmosphere in the Alcazuran dimension, for example), Tony would find himself doing something about it.

Eating healthy, but missing burgers sometimes? Impromptu date at In-N-Out. A city zoning issue that somehow affected the Sanctum? One phone call, and the problem went away. Wong being crabbier than usual? …Well, nothing much Tony could do about that. Except place an order for mood-lifting Hunka Hulka Burning Fudge that Tony knew Wong would hoard and never tell Stephen about.

These were all problems that Stephen could fix himself, but Tony enjoyed doing them without Stephen’s prior knowledge or permission. Tony liked surprises, after all.

And he hoped Stephen actually liked surprises, too - because Tony once saw this statue of a fancy unicorn while on a tour of his new Canadian factory, and there was no way in hell he was leaving Newfoundland without getting it back to Greenwich Village.

In his travels for business or pleasure, Tony often saw weird, fun things that reminded him of Stephen. And then he just _had_ to buy them and ship them to him. Stephen always had some backhanded compliment or outright burn for each gift…then carefully avoided mentioning it again.

Tony suspected that Stephen just magicked his “little” gifts away somewhere, because he never saw them inside the Sanctum. Though when Tony asked, he produced each requested item with a wave of his hand.

Tony didn’t mind. Gift-giving was its own pleasure. All he had to do was say the word, after all, and there were people who would scramble to do what he wanted.

The perks of being powerful.

“No gifts”…but it wasn’t as if Stephen stuck to that rule, either. Tony learned this one last winter, when he found he could go out into the snow without wearing a coat. And when he found that he was still able to wear his favorite Versace three-piece suit in the sweltering heat of a golf course in Barbados. And when he realized that he never got fevers anymore. Ever.

Stephen’s doing, he was sure. Although Stephen never admitted to it.

Whenever Tony sent gifts over, Stephen always playfully reminded him of their “No gifts” rule. And sometimes dryly asked “Do you see _me_ breaking that rule?”

Of course Tony never did. _See_ him, that is.

The perks of being powerful, Stephen Strange edition.

On their first Valentine’s Day together as a couple, Tony arrived at the Sanctum pulling a large toy cart with a giant plush otter on it. Stephen’s left eyebrow shot up as soon as he saw it on his foyer.

“Before you say anything,” Tony greeted, “this is payback.”

Tony told him that he knew all about the spells he had been casting throughout the year they were dating.

At first Stephen laughingly denied it…but something about having a giant otter in his house must have compelled him to be truthful. Because he sighed and finally admitted it.

However, Stephen explained, they were not so much “spells” as they were prayers.

Small prayers for safety, small prayers for warmth. Prayers for health and success and well-being. He said them every day while thinking of Tony.

It was just a lucky thing that the gods of this universe happened to hear out masters of the mystic arts more than they did ordinary humans.

Luck - it was funny that Stephen mentioned that word. Tony sure did feel lucky. The luckiest person alive.

And as they shared their first Valentine’s Day kiss, Tony prayed silently for Stephen to feel lucky to have him, too.

Not knowing that Stephen already did.


End file.
